nbcheroesfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cattleya LeRoux-Petrelli
Cattleya Carleigh Aelina Petrelli '''(née '''LeRoux) is the younger daughter of Mikael and Evalin LeRoux--two founding members of The Company, alongside many others, as well as the founders of LeRoux Tech International Inc. and LeRoux & Petrelli LLP, respectively--and she is the younger sister to Phaedra, Finnian, Kol, Emmett, Rebekah, and Thaddeus. She also later becomes the wife of Peter Petrelli, who she has a daughter with. Early on, Cattleya was a university student studying law, but soon drops out after discovering she is an evolved human who could copy and augment the abilities of other evolved humans, though her ability is considered to be dangerously unstable due to its nature of self-augmentation. As such, the consequences of Cattleya coming into contact with an "unstable ability," and losing control would be devastating. Cattleya soon discovers she is pregnant with Peter's unborn child from their multiple hook-ups back in August 2006. As a result of this pregnancy, she becomes a target of Sylar as he sees the future and the potential gift of the unborn child. It is during her pregnancy with her daughter that Cattleya starts to exhibit additional extensions of her ability, essentially "sub-powers or abilities." This is due to the nature of the unborn daughter's ability mixing with her own ability and enhancing it, though with consequences. Despite having a child together, Cattleya's relationship with Peter does not fully develop until well after the birth of their daughter, Adyelya. Cattleya eventually comes to form a relationship with Peter in 2010 throughout the events of Volume Four, and the troubles with Sullivan Bros. Carnival. Shortly afterwards, she marries Peter. After the existence of evolved humans was revealed to the world, Cattleya's husband, Peter, unwittingly found himself as the face of the Petrelli Movement, a faction of "evos" who work to save other evos from persecution and is violently opposed to the Evo Registration Act. Peter's role in helping "evos" put Cattleya and their daughter, Adyelya, in great danger. In order to keep their daughter safe, Cattleya went into hiding with Adyelya, intent on protecting her daughter from the persecution of "evos." About Early Years Cattleya Carleigh Aelina LeRoux was born on October 3, 1986 to Mikael and Evalin LeRoux. The pregnancy and birth of Cattleya was considered to be a surprising, yet welcome discovery as Evalin was forty-seven and Mikael was fifty-two, and they already had six children. Nevertheless, the birth of Cattleya was very much welcomed. Prior to Cattleya's birth, her parents, as well as the Petrelli's and many others, were founding members of The Company--known by its cover name Primatech--which specialized in locating and tracking evolved humans, though this was something which Cattleya would later learn. In addition, her father had also founded LeRoux Tech International Inc. to assist in developing new technology and science (which would also aid in the purpose of the Company), while her mother--who was also a wel-known lawyer--went on to form a major law firm with Arthur Petrelli; the purpose of the law firm was to assist the the Company in legal troubles it faced. As Mikael and Evalin had close business connections with Arthur and Angela Petrelli, the two families were also on friendly terms with another; as a result, Cattleya met Peter at an early age when she was only four, and he was eleven. Due to the seven year age gap between Cattleya and Peter, and him being friends with her older brothers, especially Thaddeus and Emmett, she never developed a friendship with Peter until she started getting older. When Cattleya was born, her parents were already well-established with their respective businesses and the Company, and as a result, both Mikael and Evalin were very busy with their companies. Therefore, Cattleya was mostly raised by her older siblings--Phaedra, Kol, Emmett, Rebekah, and Thaddeus--with the additional help of nannies. 1993/94 As she was growing up, Cattleya was an ordinary child; her ability would not start to develop till many years later, though that would not be the case with all her siblings. In 1993/93, when Cattleya was seven or eight years old and her older brother, Thaddeus, was fifteen years old, he began to develop an ability; this would be something that Cattleya was not fully aware of till many years later. His ability came in slowly, beginning with little things, such as accidentality manipulating the gravity around simple household object (i.e. candles, utensils, chairs and tables); he'd either make either items really heavy or extremely light. One day, Mikael and Evalin were leaving for a week-long business trip with the older siblings--Phaedra, Finnian, and Kol--while Emmett was to be in charge of staying home with Rebekah, Thaddeus, and Cattleya. The first three day went smoothly, but it was on the fourth day that there was an accident. Rebekah had gone out for the day to a friend's place and Emmett was picking up groceries for dinner, and as such, Thaddeus was in charge of watching over Cattleya. The brother and sister were in the backyard, as Cattleya was jumping on the trampoline. Deciding it was time for lunch, Thaddeus called Cattleya inside to come eat; however, his little sister refused to come inside the house. Thaddeus went over to the trampoline with the intention of quickly, and simply, grabbing his little sister of the trampoline. However, when Thaddeus climbed onto the trampoline to grab his sister, he accidentally changed the nature of the gravity not only surrounding the trampoline, but also in the entire backyard. As such, Thaddeus and Cattleya suddenly found themselves "light" and drifting several feet above the trampoline. Having no idea what was going on, Thaddeus began to panic, and suddenly the gravity returned to normal; he and Cattleya hit the surface of the trampoline, fell through, and hit the ground. Luckily, Thaddeus managed to cushion Cattleya's fall so she only had scratches, while he had a sprained ankle. With Cattleya hurt, Thaddeus contacted his older parents, who returned home from their business trip that evening to figure out what happened. Their parents questioned Cattleya and Thaddeus on what happened when they were playing on the trampoline, but neither one of them would say what truly happened. Therefore, Mikael and Evalin were left to wonder, though they did know that their son was most likely developing an ability, and his sister was protecting him from being harmed or "outed" as weird. Months later, Mikael and Evalin were returning home from picking up Thaddeus from soccer practice when they got into a car accident, which resulted in them driving over the bridge and into the water. As a result, Thaddeus passed away at the age of fifteen. Cattleya was heartbroken after the accident and the death of her older brother, especially as she had been very close with him, as Thaddeus was one of the few of her holder siblings who actually enjoyed taking care of her and hanging out with her. Cattleya never fully recovered from the loss of Thaddeus, and it would always hang over her head until she learned the truth many years later. Character History Volume One In Genesis, Cattleya LeRoux is an undergraduate university student at Cornell in her first year, studying to achieve her bachelor's degree in politics, while hoping to attend Columbia Law School. Volume Two Volume Three Volume Four Memorable Quotes Trivia